deathnotefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vandal (Vivica Clark)
Vivica Clark, more commonly referred to by "Vandal",' '''is the main protagonist in the Pre- Kira Investigation series Bitter Strawberries'. '' Appearance Vandal is a petite girl, who can appear either younger or older than she really is, depending on how she presents herself or how she dresses (which varies from stark ensembles in dark colors to a sweet Lolita style, though she says she prefers the former). It has been said that Vandal is very pale, with dark circles under her eyes that are hereditary and not from lack of sleep. She has dark red ("bordeaux") hair and hazel/golden eyes. She also has a light dusting of freckles across her nose. The most noteworthy aspect of Vandal's appearance is the scar on the right side of her face, a result of a botched rescue when she was sixteen years old. It runs from the top of her eyebrow and to the angle of her cheekbone. It is quite red due to the fact that it never healed properly. Her right eye's iris is also cloudy because the injury left her blind in that eye. Vandal laments that once she had been considered "decent-looking" before the scar. Personality Vandal is a very emotional, dramatic person, often acting on impulses and instincts. She tends to have exaggerated reactions and is quick to anger, but also quick to forgive. She is prone to fits in which she screams and curses and eventually collapses onto the floor. Despite her fiery personality, she can also come off as quite somber during her depressive states, usually caused by a traumatic event or a time of reflection. Vandal has good will in her heart for most of humanity, risking her life once to save a girl she had never met before, but when she was working for the mafia and other criminal organizations and felt that she was responsible for people's deaths and was saddened by the fact, she does nothing, showing that while she still has compassion for other people, the life she led in the United States jaded her. Though her usual emotions are anger, irritation, outrage, and bitterness, Vandal has a deep, closeted romantic side, which causes her to have elaborate fantasies about romantic situations, all having to do with L Lawliet. And sometimes they seem rather silly, but it is known that her love for him is unconditional and perpetual. For example, she says that she "sincerely hoped that love didn't mean losing yourself, fading away until two people were just one entity with no sense of self...But then again...perhaps I wouldn't mind as long as it was with L". She also has affection for Lorenzo and Wammy, stating that they were both father figures in her life. While Vandal rarely exhibits her intelligence, she had a high enough IQ to originally be considered L's successor. History Not much is known about Vandal's early history. It is stated that she was originally born in Wolverhampton, England and ended up at Wammy's House before she was ten years old. It was there that she met L Lawliet, whom she immediately found intriguing. She even disobeyed orders to stay inside order to introduce herself to him. Growing up at Wammy's House, she grew even more infatuated with L and watched him from afar, since he was always so busy. She stated that she used to watch him play tennis from her bedroom window. Vandal was originally named L's successor, even before A and Beyond Birthday, and, as a test of sorts, attempted to help him solve a case of a local serial killer. However, when L refused to act upon their suspicions and attempt to save the girl the killer had presumably kidnapped, she became enraged. In an attempt to subdue her, and aware of her feelings towards him, L kissed her which only served for Vandal to become even more Trivia * Vivica's name translates to the name Viveca (Scandanavian, Old German) which means "alive; war fortress" and her last name, Clark, can be translated to mean "scholar". * Category:Characters